Pretium Mortem
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Sakura não costumava ouvir os avisos que as pessoas a ofereciam – ou qualquer coisa que elas falavam. Ela não ouviu muito do que ele disse até estar afundada em um mundo que ela não conhecia – que, aliás, mal via.


**Sumário: **Sakura não costumava ouvir os avisos que as pessoas a ofereciam – ou qualquer coisa que elas falavam. Ela não ouviu muito do que ele disse até estar afundada em um mundo que ela não conhecia – que, aliás, mal via.

**Parte: **0/8

**Estado: **Em andamento

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta1: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes (sério, a Sakura está completamente fora da casinha). Nada assustador, perturbador ou de terror.

**Alerta2: **Eu conjugo os verbos na segunda pessoa do singular.

**Alerta3: **Esta história foi escrita há muitos anos. Está pronta há muitos anos. Só hoje me ocorreu postá-la. Ela era parte de uma trilogia. Que eu fiquei com preguiça de escrever.

* * *

**Pretium Mortem**

_por 40Gyga_

* * *

**Prólogo**

O gosto artificial e adocicado do chiclete provavelmente já havia se perdido há tempos, entretanto ela continuava a mastigá-lo, formando, eventualmente pequenas bolas que seriam estouradas contra a sua bochecha. Mudou o peso da mochila, apoiada sobre a sua coxa direita, para a esquerda, pensando qual música seria ideal para ser cantarolada enquanto ela esperava pelo que seria o trigésimo sétimo minuto pelo atendimento do diretor.

Mudar para uma nova escola no meio do semestre nunca era simples. Envolvia muitos papéis, muitas faltas e muita espera.

A secretária lançou-a mais um sorriso amarelo, tentando acalmar a agitação crescente e desconfortável da estudante. E o trigésimo oitavo minuto se passou.

Considerou por alguns segundos colar o chiclete sob a cadeira, apenas por vingança.

Hm. Estica, estica, enche de ar, põe na boca e ploc.

Não, era nojento demais.

Deveria pedir uma mesada maior para o seu pai, por fazê-la passar por esses pequenos constrangimentos. Quer dizer, ele havia sido promovido – muito bom! -, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela, a pequena e adorável filha – estava sendo arrastada com a mudança como todas as demais caixas.

- Senhorita Haruno? – veio a voz arranhada da secretária, quase aliviada por finalmente empurrá-la em direção à sala do diretor. – O diretor já pode atendê-la – confirmou, indicando a porta branca com uma das mãos.

Ela fez uma última grande bola escorregou a mochila pelo ombro direito antes de seguir a direção apontada.

- Com licença? – cantarolou, um pé já dentro da sala.

Sentado atrás da mesa de madeira avermelhada, estava o diretor com cara de bolacha, os dedos movendo-se sobre a superfície batucando alguma melodia. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, dando um passo em direção às cadeias para os visitantes e fechando a porta atrás de si, a mochila acomodada em suas costas.

- Oh, sim, sim, sente-se, senhorita... Ha... hahuno.

Ela observou-o por quase um minuto inteiro, ponderando se era conveniente a ambos que ela o corrigisse. Ele falaria com a secretária, eventualmente, certo? Aprenderia a pronunciar o seu nome. Não era trabalho dela se preocupar.

Sentou-se, pondo a mochila sobre as coxas, já magoadas, e murmurando um "obrigada" que, definitivamente, não foi ouvido.

- É uma mudança bem brusca de escola, não? – começou, conversativo.

A senhorita Haruno – HaRuno – acenou, recusando-se a responder, uma bola de chiclete estourando em um sonoro "ploc!". O diretor pareceu não se perturbar, habituado aos tratamentos dos alunos.

- Hm - ele começou, os olhos concentrados em uma folha de papel. - Aqui está – disse, estendendo a ela a mesma folha que havia observado por dois minutos completos –, esta é a tua grade de horários, no final estão anexados os professores que ministram cada matéria.

A jovem acenou, o papel pousado sobre a mesa enquanto ela analisava-o cuidadosamente. O diretor dobrou-se sobre o móvel, observando a folha de cabeça para baixo.

- Já estás atrasada para a primeira aula – ele murmurou, fazendo uma careta que a fez sorrir por dentro. - Façamos o seguinte, eu te dou uma dispensa para a primeira aula, assim tu podes dar uma volta pela escola antes, que tal? Só tem certeza de aparecer nesta sala – e apontou para a folha – dentro de meia hora, tudo bem?

Ela anuiu, um sorriso alargando-se em sua face. Desconfiava que isso era um pequeno subterfúgio por tê-la feito esperar tanto que havia se atrasado para a aula.

- Bom, pode ir, senhorita Hahuno – dispensou-a e a garota ergueu-se acomodando a mochila, o papel em mãos, para seguir em direção a um lugar qualquer dentro do colégio.

Ainda na porta, a jovem sorriu abertamente e murmurou um agradecimento, audível desta vez; a pequena mágoa que o homem havia adquirido nos poucos minutos de conversa pareceu esvair-se enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de si.

O diretor relaxou contra a cadeira de respaldar alto passando as mãos sobre os cabelos que ainda tinha nas laterais da cabeça. Era bom começar com eles felizes, assim, demoravam mais em se rebelar.

A garota caminhou pelos corredores vazios, os passos ritmados ao som de uma música qualquer. Tunti-turum-pá, tuntunti, tunti-turum-pá. Já havia achado a sua sala, o ginásio, a enfermaria e os banheiros e estava controlando o relógio para não se atrasar, os olhos observando os ponteiros a cada cinco minutos. Tunti-turum-pá, tic-tac-tic, tunti-turum-pá, tic-tac-tic. Passou os olhos sobre o pátio em busca de uma lixeira para descartar o seu chiclete, o sorriso discreto quando a encontrou, próxima a um conjunto de árvores. Tunti-turum-pá, tic-tac-tic, tunti-turum-pá, tic-tac-tic, ploc-ah, ploc-ah. Descartou, feliz, a massa elástica sem gosto. O ritmo ainda tocando em sua cabeça enquanto passeava por entre os troncos grossos, uma olhada rápida para o relógio.

No meio da pequena praça havia um chafariz com anjinhos – ela riu internamente – e um par de bancos brancos, algum tipo de pedra a qual ela não era capaz de identificar, os caminhos contornados por algumas flores amarelas.

Colégio de garotinhos ricos, ela deveria ter imaginado.

Fez seu caminho em direção a um dos bancos, ocupado por um garoto. Quer dizer, não faria mal começar em um novo colégio conhecendo pessoas, certo? Acomodou-se do lado direito dele, encarando a forma como a água refletia os raios de sol.

- Hm, queres chiclete? – ela ofereceu, um sorriso no rosto enquanto esticava a mão, uma pacotinho entre os seus dedos.

Ele não respondeu. Na verdade, nos segundos seguintes ele ergueu-se e caminhou até um banco do lado oposto, ali estabelecendo-se. Aquilo a irritou. Fez o mesmo caminho que ele, sentando-se novamente.

- Então – cantarolou. – És novo aqui? Porque não me parece recomendável ficar boiando dentro de terreno escolar no meio da aula – continuou, debruçada sobre si mesma para conseguir fitá-lo.

Dessa vez, ele caminhou prontamente em direção à saída da pequena praça. Ela tocou as próprias mãos e os ombros buscando algum cheiro estranho antes de segui-lo determinada.

- Hey! Será que é demais pedir por um pouco de educação? – gritou perseguindo-o, suas pernas tendo de fazer o dobro de trabalho para conseguir manter o ritmo dele.

O garoto continuou caminhando, sem ao menos olhar para trás, em direção ao prédio.

- Não dá nem ao menos para esperar até a apresentação para me dizer um "não é um prazer te conhecer"?

Passaram pelo umbral das portas duplas brancas e foram pelos corredores de piso marrom escuro e paredes creme.

- Eu nem ao menos cheiro mal! Eu sou feia, é isso?

Ela havia tentando, sinceramente, mas a insistência havia dado lugar à irritação e, depois, à necessidade inegável de tirar com a situação. Fazer piada em momentos dramáticos era um dom.

- Não! Já te apaixonaste por mim e, como sabes que esse é um amor impossível, decidiste que o melhor seria que nós nos separássemos!

Ele subiu pelos degraus de madeira, evitando as salas de aula ocupadas e qualquer local onde houvesse um professor - não que ela tivesse como saber disso. Então, ela estava já ao lado dele, um sorriso espalhado em sua face. Era tão fácil rir dele!

- É isso, não é? Ah, eu sabia! Quando aconteceu? Quando eu te ofereci o chiclete, foi isso? Meus chicletes já deixaram muitos caidinhos, eu admito.

Já haviam percorrido toda a extensão do colégio e encontravam-se descendo por uma escada na outra ponta de prédio em direção à saída mais próxima das quatro que eles tinham em mãos.

- Não, não, chiclete é muito simples. Foram meus brilhantes olhos verdes? Eu os herdei da mamãe; ela ficaria tão orgulhosa em saber que eu fiz bom uso deles!

Pouco antes de chegarem à porta ele fez uma brusca virada, trancando-a do lado de fora de uma sala de aula inabitada.

- Foi o meu cabelo? Eu demorei muito tempo para acertar a cor! Tem luzes loiras e ruivas! Não parece quase rosa? – gritou para dentro da porta antes de começar a rir sozinha, os olhos pousando sobre o relógio de pulso.

Faltavam sete minutos para o seu tempo se esgotar. Virou sobre os calcanhares murmurando piadinhas sobre o rapaz, os passos guiando-a em direção à sala de aula.

- Eu entendo agora o comentário sobre o professor. Dez minutos com ele são suficientes para pôr qualquer um para dormir – desabafou, as mãos correndo em direção ao bolso em busca do pacote de chicletes.

- Isso não foi nada! Há uns três anos nós tivemos aula-faixa com ele!

Ela fez uma careta diante da ideia.

- Sinto muito, sinto muito – respondeu, complacente pela dor de seus novos amigos –, mas ainda bem que eu não tive que passar pelo mesmo trauma – concluiu, um sorriso estampado.

A menina de cabelos escuros deu um sorriso que parecia ser o mais próximo a uma risada que ela poderia fabricar, o loiro riu de fato, uma mão dando-lhe tapas nas costas.

Ela realmente precisava decorar os nomes das pessoas.

Estavam a poucos passos da saída quando ela avistou uma cabeleira conhecida: os fios pretos e desordenados do seu coleguinha.

Murmurou um "até mais" aos dois que a acompanhavam e apressou o ritmo em direção a ele, um sorriso de antecipação que ela não conseguia esconder brilhante bem no meio de seu rosto.

- Oi – cantarolou. - Vais me acompanhar até em casa, é isso? – perguntou.

O rapaz manteve o mesmo ritmo, sem fugir dela, mas sem fazer qualquer menção a presença da garota ao seu lado.

- Não precisa te preocupar! – ela respondeu para si mesma. – Eu posso ir sozinha até em casa! – continuou, fingindo que ele a notava. – Bem – alongou a vogal –, se tu insistes – e pôs-se a caminhar ao lado dele, como se isso fosse algo comum.

Ela mantinha os olhos nos nomes das ruas e na direção que eles tomavam, sua confiança em saber retornar pelo caminho não tão afiada quanto ela havia desejado.

- É sempre assim? Digo, quando tu te apaixonas por uma garota tu és sempre tão dedicado?

Ele nem ao menos piscou, seguia em linha reta olhando para frente, sem pisar em falso uma única vez. Não parava nem em sinais de trânsito e ela via-se surpresa ao notar que ele, de fato, não errava o momento de atravessar as ruas.

- Aposto que tu as vences no cansaço, não? – comentou irônica, rindo internamente.

Parou quando percebeu que havia desviado demais do caminho. Deu dois tapinhas no ombro dele e despediu-se sorrindo:

- Fico por aqui, querido, obrigada por me acompanhar – e tomou seu caminho, ainda rindo.

No dia seguinte, ela admitia, havia se sentido abandonada quando não o encontrou em canto nenhum do colégio. Considerou que ele havia achado uma sala boa o bastante para que ela não conseguisse localizá-lo. No seguinte – e depois de ter procurado em noventa por cento das salas do colégio – considerou que ele estava faltando aula propositalmente apenas para evitá-la. No terceiro dia, teve certeza de que ele faltava apenas para evitá-la. No quarto, ela se irritou porque ele a estava evitando. No quinto, ponderou se ele não era apenas um delinquente que havia entrado no terreno do colégio. Descartou essa possibilidade ao lembrar-se de vê-lo saindo com os demais alunos. No sexto dia, ele apareceu e ela foi em direção a ele, o pátio repleto de estudantes relaxados pela hora do intervalo, com um sorriso emplastado em sua face.

- Bom dia – cantarolou -, tudo bem? Sim, sim, obrigada por se preocupar – perguntou e respondeu, como se eles estivessem mantendo uma conversa. - Eu estava preocupada contigo! Não te vejo há dias! Não há nada de errado?

Ele permaneceu írrito pelos segundos seguintes antes de erguer-se do muro no qual se apoiava e caminhar em direção ao prédio. O mesmo caminho que haviam feito pela primeira vez.

- Não me diga que a tua namorada descobriu sobre a tua paixão por mim! Oh, deus, ela tentou algo contra ti? Te manteve preso em uma quarto escuro enquanto te obrigava a dizer que a amas, mas tu não consegues, porque teu coração pertence a mim, oh! Isso sim é que é estória de novela – continuou tagarelando enquanto ele fugia dela, as pessoas observando, curiosas, a cena.

- Sak-! – veio uma voz entre as pessoas, mas ela preferiu ignorá-la em favor da brincadeira.

Fizeram o mesmo caminho: porta de entrada central, corredor, escadas, corredor, corredor, escadas, aproxima da porta de saída, virada estratégica para a esquerda e tcham! Riu internamente quando o seu pé entre o umbral e a porta evitou que ele se trancasse na sala.

- Foi a tua mãe? – cantarolou. - Eu aposto que tu és um dos superprotegidos! Ela deve ter odiado o fato de que está prestes a perder o seu bebê! Tsc! Aposto que foi isso! Ficaste de castigo, não?

Ele estava encurralado. As paredes creme, o friso de madeira, escura, bem como o piso, as carteiras de tom marrom, o quadro-negro ao fundo, tudo se fechando para programar o seu fim.

- Oh, programaste alguma coisa divertida para os nossos... – parou para lançar um olhar em direção ao relógio de pulso, os ponteiros dourados fazendo um tic-tac irritante que ressoava na sala vazia – 14 minutos e cinqüenta e sete, seis, cinco... segundos?

Ele virou-se bruscamente, os olhos passando direto por ela, pousados sobre a porta atrás. A garota riu pelo nervosismo dele. Era tão divertido assustar um garotinho tímido! Ou, convenhamos e em palavras da geração, assustar um nerd, geek, o que fosse.

A risada dela foi cortada pela metade quando a porta atrás de si fechou-se com um "Tum!" bem sonoro. Lançou um olhar surpreso para o objeto inanimado. Não havia percebido que o vento estava tão forte.

Quando se voltou para frente, viu-o andando a passos largos em sua direção, para passar reto e parar de costas para ela, as mãos forçando a maçaneta tentando abrir a porta. Ela sabia que deveria estar rindo pelo medo que ele tinha de ficar sozinho em um cômodo fechado com ela, mas sua respiração começava a se acelerar e um desconforto pousava sobre o seu peito.

Lançou um olhar que pretendia ser indiferente para ele, mas havia saído mais como uma súplica por uma explicação.

- Merda! – ele falou sob o fôlego quando a porta não cedeu ao manuseio.

Aquilo a pegou despreparada e, definitivamente, não serviu como explicação. Em questão de segundos a mão pálida dele havia se enrolado no braço dela, puxando-a bruscamente em uma direção qualquer. A jovem seguiu com torpeza, as pernas fraquejando enquanto os pés tentavam firmar-se para seguir os passos – passos de girafa recém-nascida. Os orbes escuros dele pousaram sobre ela antes de soltá-la.

Logo foi lançada contra a superfície creme, os joelhos colapsando sob o seu peso morto – e as coisas deixaram de fazer sentido. Ele jogou-se sobre ela murmurando um "isso não é bom". A púbere congelou, os olhos apertados, dobrada sobre si. O garoto fez um "uf!" enquanto o seu corpo era socado em direção a ela, uma, duas, três vezes. Os olhos verdes dela se abriram parcialmente, olhando por sobre um dos braços que escudavam o rosto feminino do que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

No centro da sala, uma e outra cadeira próxima arrastava-se até flutuar sobre eles, soltando-se do teto em queda-livre até pousar sobre ele. Aquilo fez os orbes verdes contornarem-se por uma grossa camada branca. O "zii" ao fundo fê-la olhar para o teto, as lâmpadas piscando uma dança de acende-apaga que era invejável a uma discoteca.

Então, a última cadeira caiu e as luzes voltaram ao normal. Ele deixou-se cair no chão, as mãos apalpando as áreas atingidas como para ter certeza da dor.

A jovem, encolhida contra o canto, observou-o com a face congelada na mais pura expressão do medo. Ela engoliu e os lábios secos e pálidos abriram-se lentamente:

- Estamos atrasados para a aula – dito isso, ela ergueu-se apoiando-se nas paredes, esquecida a possibilidade de a porta ainda estar trancada. Deixou-o do lado de dentro com um sonoro "Tum!".

* * *

**Continua.**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

É, não haverá terror. Porque não faz o meu gênero, mas eu achei a ideia de escrever sobre o desconhecido... hm... divertida. Não combina com minhas crenças e eu não sei como escrever sobre algo que eu não posso estudar. Ou seja, é um desafio 8D

Ah, o título é o latim para Preço da Morte. Huh. Nada obscuro.


End file.
